Copies Doubles
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Shion trouve de quoi pimenter la vie au sanctuaire. Il va dévoiler une arme abominable que nous avons tous connu et que certains connaissent encore. C'est un cauchemar qui arrive chez vous trois fois par ans. (Langage grossier, Yaoi, couples divers et surtout beaucoup de débilités).
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tout est à Masami Kurumada.

Petit délire fait dans la soirée, j'espère que personne n'avait l'idée de faire ce genre de fic, je l'ai faite sur un coup de tête histoire de marquer la fin de l'année 2013. Je préviens, c'est du gros n'importe quoi xD

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1: L'ennuie du vieux manitou.

Shion en avait marre de compter les grains de poussières que comptaient chaque briques de son antichambre. La guerre était finie et l'action commençait cruellement à manquer au pope deux fois centenaire et plein de sciatiques. Vous l'aurez donc compris, ce petit papi, fan des films James Bond et des soirées arrosées allait mourir non pas d'un coup mortel porté par un schizophrène lavé à la javel mais bien par l'ennui, le plus vil démon que la terre n'est jamais portéé.

Grommelant dans sa barbe comme si il en avait une, l'ancien Aries se leva tant bien que mal de son trône et décida de s'occuper de manière très lucrative : faire lui-même sa propre visite d'un palais qu'il peut parcourir les yeux bandés. C'est donc dans un fabuleux monologue porté par sa voix calme que l'atlante racontait l'histoire de tous les meubles, des rideaux jusqu'aux armoires en passant par les petites cuillères. Tout ce beau mobilier reluisant n'avait plus de secret pour lui, ce qui fit accroitre son ennuie car soyons honnête, parler seul à des bouts de bois, c'est bon quand on est Gémeaux ou qu'on est assez givré pour collectionner des crânes, se prendre pour Bouddha, passer sa vie dans les fleurs ou parler aux armures. Oups pardon, la dernière mention est à rayer. Parfaitement, avoir 261 ans est tout à fait normal comparé à ça.

Dans sa profonde réflexion, Shion arriva dans une sorte de dépotoir ambulant où trainaient des chaussettes, des cartons de pizza, des objets plus ou moins non-identifiables…oh pardon, on m'informe que c'est sa chambre ! Mon Hadès, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour rivaliser avec la mienne !...Evidement vous retirez les objets bizarres bande de pervers(es) !

Bref, le mouton marchait en réfléchissant les yeux au ciel, réussissant par miracle à ne pas se vautrer ou à ne rien se prendre sur la poire, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse écrasé au sol par une boite noire sauvage qui était apparue sur sa trajectoire. Ce serait apparemment une femme de ménage égarée dans ce bazar qui aurait percuté l'armoire, sur laquelle la boite en question se tenait fièrement, en voulant échapper à un placard zombie possédée par un peignoir et armée d'une chaise.

Shion se gratta nerveusement le crâne et se saisit de la dite boite pas plus grosse que le dernier tome d'Harry Potter, je sais ça fais deux fois que cette vanne débile apparait dans une de mes fics, et l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle. C'est vrai que si Pandore en sortait et essayait de le violer…

Une lumière en jaillit et une chose affreuse en apparut….des feuilles de papiers, tout ce qu'il y a de plus papier sur cette terre. Il les regarda de plus près et un énorme sourire de sadique psychopathe qui foutrait même la trouille au pire despote à poil gris suicidaire et colérique, apparu sur son visage. Enfin il allait pimenter l´ambiance quasi mortuaire du Sanctuaire.

Shion avait gagné...

Il les avait en main...

Les bulletins de ses chevaliers quand ils étaient apprentis.

/0\0/0\

Voilà ! C'est finis pour ce premier chapitre rempli de bêtises vraiment nases xD

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous plait, Mu est pour demain !

BONNE ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE !

Reviews ? :33


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Masami Kurumada.**

**Voici le premier « élève » recevant son bulletin : Mü !**

**Merci à LaRoseSanglante, je te souhaite également une bonne année ^^ et à Aries Mu, merci de me rappeler que demain c'était y a quatre jours x) Je vais donc dire comme excuse que pour moi demain = une semaine xD (une amie a même pensé la même chose xD comme quoi je suis prévisible).**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 2 : Un innocent petit Bélier.

La matinée débuta fort bien par un magnifique soleil qui en étonna plus d'un. En effet, un énorme orage avait surgis de nulle part juste après que Shion est découvert les bulletins des Ors. Cependant, personne n'était au courant que le pope était directement lié à ce phénomène climatique créé dans l'unique but d'ajouter une ambiance « Horror movie ».

-Maitre, maitre ! Il fait beau dehors ! Je peux aller jouer ? Dites oui, dites oui !

Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que le jeune atlante braillait à travers tout le temple qu'il voulait sortir afin de profiter du beau temps. Toutefois, son maitre hésitait vu le nombre de corvée qu'il restait au rouquin à exécuter mais son regard suppléant de chiot abandonné fendit le cœur de Mu qui accepta finalement de le laisser jouer. C'est donc avec joie que Kiki partit, laissant le chevalier seul avec des cadavres d'armures en très mauvais état. Décidément les chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons n'apprendraient jamais à en prendre soin. Elles étaient tellement mal en point que le forgeron pouvait les entendre gémir et il savait que si elles le pouvaient, elles pleureraient.

L'armure des poissons fût la première à y passer. Elles avaient de nombreux impacts et les épaulières étaient déformées. Mu regarda donc chaque millimètre avec intérêt et finalement tout retrouva son état d'origine. Il se tourna ensuite vers celle du Cancer et rougit légèrement, après tout c'était celle de DeathMask, et toutes bonnes yaoistes savent pourquoi. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de la toucher, elle était un surplis. Mu avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais cette couleur l'avait attirée au point qu'il regrettait presque de ne pas la voir sous cet aspect. Tout en la réparant, l'atlante se laissait porter par la rêverie, remontant à son enfance où le Cancer le laissait dormir à ses côtés quand les cauchemars venaient troubler son sommeil.

Un bruit de verre brisé attira son attention et il hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'un ballon de foot vint fracasser l'armure du crustacé et rebondir sur l'autre, éparpillant les morceaux dans tous les sens. Mu, la moutarde au nez, prit fermement en main l'objet du désastre et sortit avec, cherchant du regard le coupable. Il vit Kiki, les mains sur la bouche, avec Angelo et Aldébaran.

-Je veux savoir qui est le responsable de cette catastrophe ! J'ai mis du temps à rafistoler ces armures et j'ai beau avoir un tempérament très calme, cela n'empêche pas que je vois très vite rouge quand on ne respecte pas mon travail, alors que le coupable se dénonce immédiatement tant que je ne suis pas encore au summum de ma rage.

-Le summum de ta rage, se moqua Deathmask. Ben voyons, tu serais même pas foutu de foutre une branlée à ton élève.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une « branlée » comme tu dis que je t'ai mise à toi et Aphrodite, c'est la plus grosse dérouillée que vous ne vous êtes jamais prise. Vous aviez l'air même vachement surpris de vous reprendre toute vos attaques dans la poire.

-Roh ça va, me gonfle pas avec ta vitre cassée et tes armures démantelées. Je l'avoue, je suis le responsable. Mais tu sais que je saurais m'excuser comme il se doit, déclara-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil. Je sais déjà que tu vas le crier à plein poumon et qu'on l'entendra jusqu'au temple du Pope.

L'atlante jeta un rapide regard vers Aldébaran qui avait eu la bonne idée de planquer ses mains sur les oreilles de Kiki pour qu'il n'entende pas. DeathMask haussa les épaules, totalement indifférent. Mu le dévisagea un moment.

-Je vais y réfléchir, conclut-il avec un sourire malsain. Mais ne sois pas si sûr de toi, des positions sous la couette, ça se changent facilement.

Après cette belle déclaration qui scotcha les deux ors, le Bélier se tourna et rentra dans son temple, ses cheveux battants ses hanches féminines. Le Cancer se lécha les lèvres en imaginant déjà son petit agneau entrain de vouloir inverser la cadence.

Ce dernier pesta contre lui-même d'avoir dit ça. A présent, l'italien allait redoubler de force pour l'empêcher de gagner.

-Boh, au moins j'aurais droit à des câlins encore plus serrés !

Mu se remit face à l'armure du Cancer et continua ses réparations. Cependant, un flash lumineux jaillit à ses pieds et lorsqu'il s'estompa, une lettre blanche bordée de doré était apparue. Le chevalier la ramassa et reconnu le sceau de son maitre. Il l'ouvrit et parcouru attentivement son contenu avant de pousser un cri d'exclamation.

-Il a pas osé ?! S'écria-t-il.

Alertés par sa voix, les trois foots balistes arrivèrent, demandant si tout allait bien. Mu eut juste le temps de cacher le bout de papier dans son dos et il affirma aussitôt que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste remarqué que le ballon avait aplati le casque du Cancer. Ce dernier fonça vers son armure tandis que le Bélier usait secrètement de son cosmos pour écraser le casque d'or caché derrière l'armure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le rafistoler facilement.

S'assurant que tout allait vraiment bien, le trio ressortit. Mu reporta son attention sur la feuille et la relue pour être sûr.

_Bulletin d'apprentis chevalier_

_Nom : Mu_

_Armure visée : Bélier_

_Grec : 14/20_

_**Appréciation : **_C'est pas encore tout à fait ça mais c'est un bon début. Evite quand même d'aller voir Saga pour t'aider, je déteste te voir trop proche de lui.

_Mathématiques : 10/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer sur une copie : « les maths, ça sert à rien pour être chevalier ». Eh bien figure-toi que si, ça peut t'aider à compter les dents qu'ils restent sur un ennemi après lui avoir fracassé le dentier d'un coup de poing.

_Histoire : _16/20

_**Appréciation : **_Ça serait parfait si tu évitais de caser le fait que les atlantes ont influencé le monde, je te rappelle que s'est censé être un secret alors fais attention à l'énergumène sadique à poil bleu qui te sert de voisin et qui pourrait se servir de cette information pour te faire chanter de manière à ce que tu veuilles bien de lui dans des moments plus intimes.

_Géographie : _18/20

_**Appréciation : **_Très bien. Mise à part le fait qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de me faire un joli dessin de Jamir avec des moutons sur la carte du monde. Je t'ai même enlevé un point car il n'y a pas de moutons à Jamir, ils ont tous été mangés pendant l'ancienne guerre.

_Astrologie : _12/20

_**Appréciation : **_Confondre le Scorpion et le Cancer, tu me déçois sur le coup.

_Combat avec cosmos : _20/20

_**Appréciation : **_Je reconnais bien mon élève, ta maitrise du cosmos est sans faille. Toutefois, évite les Mur de Cristal dans le vestiaire sous prétexte que DeathMask cherche à t'embrasser dans un coin. N'utilise pas non plus la Mort d'une étoile sur Aphrodite juste parce qu'il te traite de « tarlouze ».

_Combat sans cosmos : _4/20

_**Appréciation : **_On ne peut pas être bon partout mais essaye de faire un effort. C'est pas compliqué de mettre une droite dans la joue ou un coup de pied dans les muffins de quelqu'un. Ne fais pas l'innocent, je t'ai vu mettre une trempe à Aphrodite et Angelo quand ils se moquaient d'Aldébaran.

_Maitre du septième sens : _20/20

_**Appréciation : **_Rien à dire, continue comme ça. Juste, ne te la pète pas devant tout le monde, j'en ai marre de consoler les gros vantards qui pleurent d'être des ratés face à toi.

_Vie avec les autres : _17/20

_**Appréciation : **_

Aldébaran : Bon ami d'après ce que j'ai cru voir.

Saga : Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mon avis est donc négatif.

Kanon : Mauvaise influence sur toi, je laisse passer le coup des pétards dans les toilettes.

Deathmask : Vous vous entendriez bien si tu ne passais pas ton temps à le frapper. Je remarque que tu aimes quand même squatter sa couverture la nuit.

Aiolia : Rien à dire.

Shaka : Même caractère mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter qu'il veuille que tu deviennes bouddhiste.

Milo : Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le diable au corps pour suivre ce petit lascar dans ces coups. Merci d'avoir fait s'écrouler le temple de Dohko en jouant au tennis entre les colonnes.

Ayoros : Rien à dire non plus à part que son armure n'est pas un cheval et que la flèche pique.

Shura : Lui dire qu'Ayoros a des photos de lui dans des positions compromettantes affichées dans sa chambre n'est pas la meilleure solution pour le booster à s'entrainer.

Camus : Même chose que pour Shura, lui dire que Milo rêve de le torturer avec son ongle pendant une nuit torride n'aidera pas à faire monter sa température corporelle et puis de toute façon, Milo aime son Camus glacé.

Aphrodite : Eriger un Mur de Cristal pour l'empêcher de s'occuper de ses fleurs n'est pas vraiment sympa surtout que c'est moi qui dois éviter ses roses sanguinaires pendant qu'il pleurniche dans mon bureau que ses pauvres roses piranhas

_Moyenne générale : _14,55 / 20

_Appréciation générale : _Ensemble correct. Je sais que tu pourrais mieux faire si tu ne passais pas ton temps à faire de bêtises. Tu as une tête d'ange mais un démon à l'intérieur. Je t'ai à l'œil futur Bélier.

_Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire._

Les joues rouges de honte, Mu posa violement la feuille sur un bureau et retourna devant l'armure en pestant contre son vieux maitre. Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos et un rire sadique s'éleva. C'était Angelo qui lisait le bulletin. Toujours aussi rouge, l'atlante fit un bond pour se relever et fonça sur l'assassin. Ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet en vol et le plaqua contre lui.

-Pose ça tout de suite ! Tempêta le mouton.

-J'en ai pas envie, c'est une mine d'or ce truc. Ça rappelle des tas de souvenirs. Tu étais si mignon quand tu venais dans ma chambre, les yeux pleins de larmes et des cauchemars pleins la tête. Je revois encore cette petite frimousse qui venait se blottir contre moi en plus t'étais pas bien grand, ça donnait un effet de grand frère qui s'occupe de son cadet.

La main de Mu glissa lentement contre celle d'Angelo et il le tira vers sa chambre.

-Mais j'ai encore fais un cauchemar nii-chan, dans lequel tu me quittais.

-Viens un peu par-là toi, que je te montre si je vais te quitter.

La porte de la chambre se referma sur l'heureux petit couple. S'ensuivit des petits miaulements qui devinrent des gémissements.

Assit pépèrement à son bureau, Shion regardait les ébats de son jeune élève avec délectation. Ça devait être dans les gènes atlantes d'être pervers, voyons voir avec qui Kiki finira (1).

-Je savais que j'aurais dû rajouter la rubrique « yaoi » aux cours, j'aurais obligatoirement eu des meilleures moyennes.

**/0\0/0\**

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que ce n'est pas très marrant mais j'avais pas trop d'idée pour Mu, je voulais le faire plus délinquant qu'adulte (trop gentil, c'est louche xD) mais je crois que j'ai raté XD**

**(1). Désolé mais vous ne verrez J-A-M-A-I-S du Oméga chez moi, plutôt passer par toutes les prisons des enfers ! Désolée si des personnes aiment mais moi non, rien ne vaut du bon Lost Canvas *w* *celui qui me contredit, je lui tire dessus*.**

**Prochain élève : Aldébaran (qui je sens sera aussi mou que Mu…le jeu de mot n'était pas volontaire xD).**

**Review ? =33**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Tout le monde est à Masami Kurumada.

**Hey tout le monde ! =D**

**Me revoici après un petit moment d'absence mais ma Camus de prof de français m'avais collé un oral toutes les semaines et je viens de passer ma semaine d'exam, ça c'est bien passé ? Eh bien je n'en sais rien pour le moment xD **

**Petit bond du côté des review :**

**Misa : **Hey ! =D je suis contente de voir que ma fic de plait, je prends en note les deux que tu attends pour ne pas les rater et oui les deux vieux papis auront leur bulletin mais ça sera un peu différent de leurs naïfs et innocents élèves *toussote*.

**BlueTimes : **Bonne année à toi aussi (oui je suis un peu à pas la bourre xD). Je suis toute ouïe, dis-moi les chevaliers que tu attends :pp merci encore d'avoir commenté ^^

**naidja52000 : **Merci xD à 500% ?! Ouah merci xD Eh oui j'adore rendre les innocents….pas innocents xD

**Guest : **Eh bien la voilà qui arrive au galop :ppp

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 3 : La timidité du grand Taureau.

Une fois que le Bélier et le Cancer eurent disparu du champ de vision du Taureau, Kiki resta immobile avant de se tourner vers le seul or encore présent. Il lui adressa un regard brillant digne d'un pauvre chaton abandonné dans un carton par temps de pluie. Le brésilien soupira, imaginant déjà les cris de la tornade bleue qui vivait presque toute la semaine chez lui.

Aldébaran mit le gamin sur ses épaules et s'engagea sur la montée des quatre mille marches. Il profita de cette ascension pour rappeler plusieurs règles au rouquin en ce qui concernait son amant.

-Pour être rapide :

Tu dis bonjour, s'il-te-plait, merci et au revoir.

Tu ne le défis pas du regard.

Tu ne te barbouilles pas avec son maquillage.

Tu ne détruis pas ses fleurs.

Tu ne tires pas ses cheveux pour voir si c'est une perruque car non ça n'en est pas une.

Tu ne l'insulte pas.

-D'accord je te le promets, je sais qu'Aphrodite a un caractère imbuvable et puisque c'est toi qui me le demande, j'obéirais. Je dois bien ça au meilleur ami de mon maitre.

Aldébaran ne sut si le jeune atlante était sincère ou pas mais son petit sourire innocent lui ôta tout doutes. Ils entrèrent dans le temple du Taureau et un cri strident les accueilli. En effet, le vaillant chevalier des Poissons venait de se faire piquer le doigt par une abeille alors qu'il s'occupait calmement de ses roses. La pauvre bestiole ailée termina sa rude vie de travailleuse avec une rose sanguinaire, modèle insecte, en plein front. Malheureusement, sa magnifique main débordant de virilité et de masculinité, malgré le vernis, se mit à enfler et la peau du suédois devint rouge. En voyant ça, le brésilien vint à sa rencontre après avoir déposé le jeune atlante qui ne comprenait vraiment rien. C'est seulement en voyant le douzième chercher son air qu'il comprit et un fou rire le prit aussitôt.

-Un chevalier jardinier allergique aux abeilles ! T'es sérieux là ?!

-Comment oses-tu rire de ma noble personne sale petit monstre roux ?! Oui je suis allergique aux abeilles et alors ?! Tempêta le bleu.

Le plus jeune tressaillit en voyant le suédois sortir de ses gonds. Il s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée lui sortir par les narines. Aldébran n'eut le temps de rien faire que son amant, toujours aussi rouge et essoufflé, se mit à poursuivre le jeune atlante qui fuyait déjà vers les Gemini. En effet, du côté Aries, on pouvait entendre des ronronnements à décibels élevés. Le Taureau voulut les suivre mais son armure apparut devant lui, une lettre dans la bouche. Il la regarda avec étonnement, le cachet dessus était celui du Grand Pope. Sans doute une missive de la plus haute importance.

Il prit la lettre et parcouru rapidement son contenu. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rouge en reconnaissant certains moments de son apprentissage.

_Bulletin d'apprentis chevalier_

_Nom : Aldébaran_

_Armure visée : Taureau_

_Grec : 15/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Bon niveau pour quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer. Ne complexe pas pour ton physique, le premier qui t'embête, préviens-moi que je lui donne la fessée de sa vie. J'ai l'habitude de descendre des pantalons pour corriger certaines petites racailles en herbe.

_Mathématiques : 8/20_

_**Appréciation : **_A croire que mes petites bêtes à cornes détestent les maths. Je ne vois pas la difficulté des vecteurs ou des inéquations, c'est pourtant simple. C'est comme Pythagore, tout le monde sait qu'il a inventé la tangente des courbes linéaires dans les cercles inscrits. Je crois me rappeler que la formule est_ E=mc2._

_Histoires : 15/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Excellent niveau ! Comme quoi on peut vivre dans une favéla et être un Einstein dans l'âme, alors arrête d'écouter les crétins qui se moquent de toi. Juste un truc, je ne suis pas persuadé à 200% que le Christ Rédempteur du Corcovado soit la statue d'Athéna en homme et aussi que les lignes de Nazca soit des dessins réalisé par Phantasos pour le « fun du swag ultime ».

_Géographie : 14/20 _

_**Appréciation : **_Y a encore du progrès à faire mais c'est un assez bon début dans l'ensemble. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir lu quelques part que l'Italie chaussait du 40 et que la Norvège ressemblait à une cuillère vendu avec les pots alimentaires pour bébés. Et pourquoi m'as-tu marqué que la Suède hébergé la plus jolie rose au monde ? J'ai peur de comprendre, voilà pourquoi je ne souhaite pas connaitre la réponse avant l'âge de ta puberté et de la sienne, jeune homme ! (même si je suis très intéressé en ce qui concerne l'épanouissement de votre vie, n'hésite pas à venir me solliciter pour quelques renseignements sur le sujet)

_Astrologie : 18/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Ai-je vraiment besoin de rajouter quelque chose ? Non à part qu'inventer les constellations du dragon des roses et du cristal des glaces pour attirer l'attention d'une jolie personne n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout le jour de l'examen. Ne t'en fais pas, un jour il te regardera, laisse lui le temps.

_Combat avec cosmos : 5/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Je suis désolé mais la Corne du Taureau n'est pas considérée comme une attaque avec cosmos. Je te laisse quand même le petit 5/20 pour les jolies fleurs que tu as réussies à dessiner à l'aide de ton cosmos dans le ciel un 10 mars. C'est pas la date de naissance d'Aphrodite ça par hasard ? Je pose la juste question, hein ? L'Alzheimer me guette déjà, je me fais vieux.

_Combat sans Cosmos : 20/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Je crois que si je pouvais te mettre le signe infini sur 20 je l'aurais fait. Tu es le plus rapide, le plus résistant et le plus fort. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point j'ai jubilé quand tu as enfoncé Saga dans le mur de l'arène, il a fallu plus de quatre heures pour le sortir. Ahhhhh que de bon souvenir, en plus je me rappelle que tout le monde attendait mon aide et bizarrement j'ai été retenu, quel mystère, même moi je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi.

_Maitrise du septième sens : 10/20_

_**Appréciation : **_Courage petit scarabée musclé, le pouvoir de la force tu acquerras avec ardeur et apprentissage. Voilà que je parle comme Dohko moi, snif mon Dohko… où es-tu ?

_Vie avec les autres : 16/20_

Mu : Ohhh~~ vous êtes à croquer tous les deux, je suis heureux de voir mon petit Mu avec quelqu'un de confiance.

Deathmask : Je l'admets, il se moque très souvent de toi, mais c'est peut-être pas un ignare à la cervelle d'oursin d'après les dires de Mu qui le trouve collant mais sympa.

Kanon : Je te vois rarement avec lui et des fois je me dis tant mieux.

Saga : Ah ce mur… j'aurais dû peindre la trace du corps de ce crétin par-dessus pour en garder les marques.

Aiolia : Un Taureau et un gros matou paresseux, j'ai rien à dire.

Shaka : Je trouve que le courant passe assez bien même si notre allumette semble assez intimidée par ta carrure imposante.

Milo : Had- euh Athéna merci, tu ne fais pas comme mon petit Mu adoré qui le suit partout.

Ayoros : J'entends beaucoup d'écho de sa part disant que tu viens souvent te confier à lui pour diverses moqueries. Il m'a même dis que ça arrivait que tu pleures assez souvent. Je veux les noms des coupables.

Shura : Assez bon ami de ce que j'ai pu voir.

Camus : Pareil que pour Shura. J'ai même l'impression que tu te confis assez à lui, et moi alors ? Sniiffff je sers à rien.

Aphrodite : Alors tu dois me régler le camion de fleurs que tu as commandé pour lui ainsi que toutes les lettres d'amour que tu lui as envoyé, mes servants ne sont pas des facteurs. Mais je comprends tous ces petits gestes d'affections, j'ai même l'impression que tu ne le laisse pas si indifférent que ça. Ces jolies roses argentées turquoise qu'il a plantés dans un coin ne seraient pas les tiennes par hasard ?

_Moyenne générale__ : 13,44/20_

_Appréciation générale :_ Ensemble assez satisfaisant. Tu perds des points dans des matières moins importantes que les autres vu que tu compenses le cosmos par la force. Toutefois essaye d'avoir un meilleur niveau la prochaine fois, je sais que tu peux y arriver. Garde la tête haute futur Taureau.

_Shion du Bélier, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire_

Aldébaran ne s'attendait pas à voir ce type de message un jour dans sa vie, surtout pas maintenant, plus de dix ans après leur apprentissage terminé. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il partit poser la lettre et se mit en quête de retrouver son petit Poisson avant qu'il n'étripe le pauvre Kiki. Il marcha de longues minutes et les retrouva finalement en chemin, sur les marches menant chez les Gémeaux. Aphrodite semblait épuisé et le rouquin le narguait au sommet d'un pilier posé contre le mur. Le bleu tentait de le faire tomber à coup de rose sanguinaire mais l'autre se protégeait sans cesse avec un mur de cristal qui l'obligeait à esquiver ses propres roses.

Le rouge aux pommettes, le suédois jurait contre l'atlante, toute sa colère tournait contre lui. Cette dernière s'estompa vite lorsqu'une rose, qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour toujours, fit son apparition sous ses yeux bleus qui s'élargirent au maximum.

-C-comment-tu ?...

-Je me doutais bien que depuis le passage de Saga au pouvoir, aucune d'elles n'avaient résisté. Elles ne sont pas aussi solides que celles que tu fais pousser d'ordinaire, alors je me suis dit que j'allais en garder une au cas où.

Fou de joie, le Poisson lui sauta au cou, lui jurant de bien s'occuper de celle-ci. Le Taureau le porta à la manière d'un conte de fée et tous deux partirent s'adonner à la pêche tandis que Kiki, toujours sur sa colonne, assista à un spectacle qui en valait le détour du côté des Gémeaux.

**/0\0/0\**

**Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Aldé n'est pas le comique du chapitre, et la raison est que je ne savais pas comment faire pour le rendre drôle. J'ai donc tout misé sur Shion xD**

**Bref, sinon j'ai passé quelques petites heures aujourd'hui même pour faire un pitit DA de ce chapitre histoire de vous montrer comment je voyais la rose, voici le lien, enlevez les espaces : zexyheart .deviantart # / art /Aphrodite-and-the-Diamond-Rose-Copie-double-3- 431321919?hf= 1**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, à la prochaine avec : Saga ! Ou Kanon je sais pas, choisissez xD**


End file.
